The Darkness Of Her Mind
by Lollipop456
Summary: WARNING: Possible Mary-Sue and spoilers for the film. After her recovery, Nina returns to the ballet company and tries to forget the incident that took her away from dancing. However, when Tomas starts to date an old friend of his; Nina feels threatened.
1. Chapter 1

She was being released today and she was excited. For seven months, Nina Sayers had been trapped in a small, white room. It felt more like she was in prison, than she was at a pyschiatric hospital. All she had was a bed and a bathroom, nothing else. She could not practice her dancing, and she had no mirrors to make certain that she was keeping in good, physical shape. At least now she would be returning home with her mother, and perhaps be given the chance to take back her spot at the ballet company. She knew it was dancing that made her end up in the hospital in the first place, but after seven months in hell, she was determined to never let it happen again.

"Nina?" A nurse named Sarah stepped into the room, with her usual friendly smile that she gave all her patients, including Nina.

"Is my Mom here?" Nina asked.

Sarah nodded. "Yes, she is filling out your release forms. Have you packed your suitcase?"

"Yes, I have." Nina snapped her suitcase close.

Sarah secured an arm aroud Nina's shoulder and led her out to the hall. It still hurt to walk from time-to-time; the wound that Nina had given herself seven months ago had healed completely, but ached once in awhile.

"Mrs. Sayers, Nina is packed and ready to go." Sarah said.

Nina looked up at her mother, Erica Sayers, and felt tears well up in her eyes. Of course her mother had come to visit, every week actually, but now the idea of being back in her apartment and near someone who loved her, no matter how well she danced, was an overwhelming sensation for Nina.

"Sweetheart," Erica ran up to Nina and hugged her. "everything's fine now. You're leaving this awful place."

"Have you talked to Tomas yet? Will he let me back in?"

Erica made brief eye-contact with Sarah, and then looked back at Nina, plastering a loving smile on her face. "I'm calling him tomorrow. You know he's not been willing to let in anymore dancers since Beth's death six months ago."

"He'll let me in. I'm in a much better frame-of-mind, and I know that I've been out of practice, but I can do it."

Erica drew back a piece of Nina's hair. "I know you can, honey. Let's get you home, and we'll talk about this in the morning."

As Erica and Nina left the hospital, Nina felt content. She would soon be home, and soon be back where she belonged: on the stage, and putting all her heart and soul back into dancing.


	2. Chapter 2

Nina stepped into the apartment, inhaling the arouma of scented cleaning products. She knew that her mother had probably been cleaning excessively to make sure that she would come home to a tidy apartment.

"Well, nothing's changed." Erica entered the apartment, carrying Nina's suitcase.

Nina turned to Erica and frowned. "You know you didn't have to carry my suitcase, Mom. I could have done that."

"It's your first day home, sweetie. I wanted to do it." Erica gave Nina a warm hug. "I am so happy that you're here."

Nina gently broke away from the hug and took her suitcase from Erica. "I'm gonna go unpack."

"Do you need my help?" Erica asked.

"No, I can handle it." Nina walked down the hall to her bedroom, and laid her suitcase on her bed.

Nina unpacked her clothes, and found her toothbrush at the bottom of the suitcase. She went to the bathroom, and placed her toothbrush in a holder. It was only when she looked up, that she caught her first glimpse of herself in the mirror.

Looking back at Nina, was a person that she did not recongize. A thin girl with pasty skin, dark circles under her eyes, and hair that grown as thin as a wire. All Nina was able to do was stare at her sickly reflection, appalled by what she saw.

"Nina, are you okay?" Erica entered the bathroom and could see the look of horror on her daughter's face.

"I look awful. I won't be let back in the company if I look like this!"

Erica placed a hand on Nina's shoulder. "It's not as bad as it seems. You just need to put on a bit more weight, take a few more naps, and you'll be back to normal."

"I-I think I need to take a bath." Nina finally said.

Erica nodded. "Sure. I'll get started on supper. It should be done by the time you're finished."

Erica left the bathroom and closed the door behind her. As she headed to the kitchen, the phone rang and she picked it up.

"Sayers resident. Erica speaking."

"Erica? Is Nina home?" The familiar voice of Tomas LeRoy came over the other line.

"Yes, she's home. I was going to call you tomorrow, Tomas."

"All the other dancers knew she was coming home today, and wanted to see if she was doing all right. I thought I'd call on their behalf."

"She's doing just fine. Although I think it's going to take awhile for her to adjust being out of that damn place."

"I can't blame her."

Erica ran her fingers through her hair. "Listen Tomas, I need to you to speak with you about something. Now, before Nina's accident, she was one of your best dancers, right?"

"The very best. In terms of technique and control, of course. Why do you ask?"

"I know you've not been looking for more dancers, but Nina desperately wants to be let back into the company."

"After what could have happened to her? After she's been locked up in a straitjacket? After the press made me look bad, saying how I pushed her to the edge?"

Erica pinched the bridge of her nose. "Tomas, you still have your reputation intact and the company was not that effected by Nina's commitment. Besides, this isn't about what was, it's about what could be. She needs a fresh start after all the stuff that's happened."

Tomas scoffed. "A new beginning, you mean? What happens if she has another breakdown?"

"She's in a stable frame-of-mind now. She won't go off the rocket like Beth and jump out her bedroom window!"

There was silence. Erica sighed, instantly regretting what she had said about Tomas' deceased girlfriend.

"Tomas, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say that. Listen, just consider letting Nina back into the company? For her sake?"

"I'll consider it."

Suddenly, Erica heard the dial tone and hung up the phone herself. She only hoped that Nina would be let back in the company, despite that remark about Beth.


End file.
